


"That's really fucking gay, dumbass."

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, hinata reminds him he's a dumbass and that he's plenty hot, its just implied, kags gets kinda turned on, kags has problems thinking he's not attractive enough for hinata, kinda maybe sorta??, mhmhmmm hinata just loves kags' body so much yeeee, plenty of kissing mhm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama doesn't think he's attractive enough for Hinata. Hinata tells him to shut up and reminds Kags that he's bangin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"That's really fucking gay, dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/day/gifts).



> I like to sin, but this is poetic fluff sin, so it's good sin.
> 
> Kinda.
> 
> Inspired by Day's kenhina soft belly touches because soft skin and tummies are my kink and so is kagehina fluff so two birds one stone amiright?

 

 

 

 

Hinata poked Kageyama’s belly, his finger trailing across the soft, tanned skin, pushing into the firm muscles below. He frowned. He pushed again.

Kageyama lifted his head, looking away from his phone to glance down at Hinata. “Oi,” he muttered. “What are you doing?”

Hinata looked up. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in a little ‘o’ of surprise and Kageyama knew the dumbass was about to say something really, really stupid.

“Kageyama, you still have some baby fat!”

_Jesus Christ he hated being right._

Kageyama scowled. “So what?” he barked. “I’m still more muscular than you. Dumbass.”

“No you’re not,” Hinata squawked immediately, but he blushed, because yes, Kageyama was. He rolled his eyes, sighing. “It’s not a _bad_ thing, Kageyama,” Hinata said. “I think it’s cute! I like squishing you! You got a widdle chubby wubby—”

“Hinata,” Kageyama said, his voice growing dark and his aura turning to frigid ice. “I swear to all the gods, holy and unholy, I will break the bones in both your hands if you ever say ‘chubby wubby’ to me again.”

Hinata gulped, wilting. He smiled weakly, giving a frightened salute. “Y-yes, sir!”

Kageyama grunted, then dropped his head back to his pillow. “Now leave my stomach alone.”

Hinata lay his head on Kageyama’s waist, his fingers still tracing over the other’s boy’s abs. “But I like your stomach.”

He flicked his eyes to Kageyama’s face. The other boy was silent, but his face had gone beet-red behind his phone. Hinata grinned. He turned his head, his feathery hair brushing against the exposed skin where he'd pulled up Kageyama’s t-shirt.

“It’s soft,” Hinata continued. “But it’s really, really strong underneath.” He pressed a tiny kiss to Kageyama’s tummy, right above his naval. “Kinda the opposite of you,” he ventured in a soft voice. He winced automatically, expecting to be smacked or growled at.

But Kageyama just looked at him.

“That’s…” Kageyama cleared his throat. He was really blushing now. “That’s…” He scowled, giving up. “That’s really fucking _gay_ , dumbass.”

Hinata rolled his eyes and laughed. He sprang up, jumping on Kageyama, yanking the other boy’s shirt up so his head got tangled in it. Despite Kageyama’s protests and warnings and “No, dumbass, no, no, _no_ ” Hinata then attacked with wriggling fingers, tickling Kageyama all over his stomach and under his arms. Kageyama howled with painful laughter, his foot kicked up and nearly took out Hinata’s left eye, and he buckled and arched under Hinata’s merciless fingers.

Hinata finally relented after several more minutes of tormenting Kageyama to the point of tears. Breathless and panting, they collapsed onto the bed, a tangled of limbs and flushed faces and angry murmurings. Neither of them ever won when it came to Tickle Massacres like these.

Hinata turned his head, glancing up at Kageyama. “It’s a good thing I’m really fucking gay for you, isn’t it, Bakageyama?”

Kageyama sighed. “Shut up, dumbass Hinata,” he muttered. But he still rolled over and swallowed Hinata up, smothering him with kisses. Hinata giggled and gasped for breath, feeling his boyfriend wrap around him, soft and strong and loving.

They pulled away for a moment. Kageyama gazed down at Hinata, and Hinata stared back. He placed his hands on Kageyama’s stomach, his fingers squishing into Kageyama’s soft belly again, feeling the muscles clenching beneath.

“Are you flexing for me?” Hinata asked, smirking. “You’re such a dudebro.” He giggled again.

Kageyama blushed. “I just…want you to…th..nk..m..act..ve…” His voice trailed off into unintelligible mumblings.

Hinata tilted his head. “Huh?”

Kageyama’s blush deepened, but he cleared his throat, pushing himself up from leaning over Hinata. He sat up straight, glaring at the wall opposite them.

“I just…want you to think I’m attractive.”

Hinata pushed himself up on his elbows, sitting up slowly. He stared at Kageyama. “I… Sorry, what?”

“You’re, um…really…symmetrical…”

Hinata gaped at him. “ _What?_ ”

Kageyama scowled. “You’re good-looking and bright and, and symmetrical, and I’m…just…not. I’ve even got stomach fat,” he grumbled softly.

Hinata laughed.

Kageyama started, and he turned to look at Hinata, a momentary look of hurt flickering through his eyes.

Hinata immediately stopped laughing, and he took Kageyama’s hands, huddling in as close to his boyfriend as possible. “Hey, hey,” he said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. I…I thought you were joking. You realize…you _have_ to understand, right? You are the most attractive, most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re, like, as awesome as ten Asahi’s!”

Kageyama frowned. “You measure how attractive people are by Asahi-senpai?”

Hinata waved his hand. “That doesn’t matter. What _does_ matter, is that you are the most incredible, most attractive person I’ve ever dated.”

“Hinata, I’m the _first_ person you’ve ever dated. And you’re the first person _I’ve_ ever dated.”

Hinata beamed. “Exactly, so look how well we’re doing for ourselves already.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but his mouth couldn’t help turning up in a smile.

Hinata leaned forward, taking Kageyama’s face in his hands. “Listen,” he said softy. “I didn’t want to date you for your body.” His eyes wandered down to Kageyama’s still exposed torso. “Although, it’s a really freaking nice bonus.” Kageyama blushed again, and he grumbled, but his eyes were alight with satisfaction. “I wanted to date you,” Hinata continued. “Because you were the first friend I ever made at Karasuno.”

Kageyama stiffened. He grew quiet and still, and he stared into Hinata’s brilliant eyes, overpowered for a moment. He let the room breathe for a little while before he thought to allow any of his own breath to escape. The ceiling fan above them sliced silently though the still summer air. The sheets wrapped around their ankles were heavy with their fists twisted in the fabric.

“Hinata,” Kageyama finally said. “You were…you’re my…”

Hinata nodded. “I know,” he said softly. He leaned forward. “So. I love every part of you. From your stupid face…” He kissed Kageyama’s cheek, his lips burning warm against Kageyama’s blushing skin. “To your neck…” Hinata nipped at Kageyama’s throat and collarbones next, grinning at what he was doing—it was so corny, but Kageyama seemed to be enjoying it. And it was making him feel better. And probably turned on. Another one of those nice bonuses.

“To your chest. I especially like this part,” Hinata said, giggling, and he kissed Kageyama’s sternum, placing both hands on his pectorals. He smirked up at Kageyama, but the other boy stared him down just as coolly. Hinata let his hands trail down from Kageyama’s pecs to his stomach, and tickled gently at Kageyama’s bellybutton.

“To your tummy,” Hinata hummed, pressing a kiss to Kageyama’s belly. Slowly, achingly slow, Hinata pushed Kageyama down, his hands on his chest and stomach, leaning over Kageyama, guiding him to lie on the bed. Kageyama complied without hesitation. Once he was situated, Hinata slid himself forward to sit delicately on Kageyama’s stomach, his legs pressed tight into Kageyama’s sides. “I like your stomach the most,” Hinata said. “Because it’s soft. But it’s also strong. So it’s the best place to sit and kiss you, because you’re able to hold me up, and I get to be on you as much as possible.”

Kageyama’s face was burning up now, and he was definitely getting turned on. Hinata could feel it. He grinned.

“Well,” Kageyama said, his voice coming out husky and strained. “Are you gonna kiss me or not dumbass?”

Hinata laughed. He leaned down, his mouth pressing to Kageyama’s, their lips like ripples at first, then clashing waves, the moon pulling their tides together to meet in the middle of a great ocean, all the roaring power of seas behind them, coming together in a crashing orchestra, air quaking with the fury of typhoons and hurricanes, then the silence of wind suddenly cut off, before it’s wrenched apart—

Kageyama stared up at Hinata as he pulled away. Hinata stared back at him. Their faces were hot and coiling with steam of all the right kind, and in that moment they both felt something under the surface shift, like the breath of mountains when the continents drift—

_“I love you.”_

Neither of them could tell who said it first, and them being competitive as they were, neither would admit which said it second. Later on, they would agree they said it together. But then, in that moment, when the typhoons were only swirling around them in that room, and the moon’s pull tugged their tides towards each other, they knew neither who had spoken first nor what had even been said. They only knew something had been communicated, some great truth they couldn’t see or even hope to one day understand, but for now was enough to warm their chests and plunge them ever deeper into the poetry of their bodies, the communion of their mouths, the prayer of their love as they worshipped the world, the universe, the truth they had uttered, the eternity of their youth that would one day extinguish like a candle left on the side of a road, _in memoriam_ for so many who had passed on, but had remembered to live. They rushed into each other, golden fire of their union like sunlight eclipsing the lonely vastness of space, and they were both the stars and the moons and the planets hurtling endlessly through the cosmos, unending and undying, then dying and being reborn. They needed no words, felt only the brilliance of so much light pass between them as they pressed closer together, ever closer, their love like whispers they stole from each other’s lips.

They stayed like that until late into the night, whispered love into each other’s hearts, held light in their chests and fingers, tracing constellations into each other’s skin. They existed there, in that moment, alone, together, alive and breathless, whispers of golden flames that flickered in the night against the cold. And they knew that they exist. They exist, and they exist, and they loved and that was enough and they weren’t alone and that was better and they held each other, kissed each other, loved each other, were enough for each other, all through the still of the night.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *bows*
> 
> legendarysagehalfblood.tumblr.com come cry with me about soft babs being gay and in love


End file.
